universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Star
Entrance Sillhouette Steven appears as a shady figure, then steps forward. Special Attacks Neutral B - Slash Wave Steven slashes with his sword, and creates a sound wave. There are multiple uses for this. If you just press B, the slash will be fast, but weak. If you hold B for a few seconds to charge it up, the wave will have moderate speed and power. If you hold B for a longer period of time, you'll be able to fully charge up the blast (a full charge is indicates when the blade turns blue). A fully-charged slash can lock onto the nearest opponent no matter what. However, this is the slowest shot. Side B - Stun Pistols In a similar style to Hitler's Fusilation, Steven fire with his dual pistols. The bullets can leave an opponent stunned for a few seconds or they can disable a move. But to prevent spamming this, each gun can only shoot 6 bullets, meaning that when the bullets run out, you have to wait a bit to reload your ammunition. Up B - The MoBat In a similar style to The King's Squadala, Steven hops into a fused animal of a Moray and a Bat. When used correctly, it can be used to fly for an unknown amount of time. A single Stun Pistol or an uppercutying slash can be used in conjunction with this move. Down B - Broken Cards Steven uses a bunch of magical glass cards and throws them down on the ground, breaking them into bits. This will become a spike trap which deals damage when someone walks over it. There can be only one broken card on the stage, so if you throw another one on the ground, the old bits will disappear. Nicolas Cages's Unmasked or Michael Jackson's Hat Throw can easily remove the trap. With Dr. Wily's Electric Nightmare, The Broken Cards will be thrown fiercely at you, doing major damage; or they can be relocated on the stage. Final Smash - Dark Steven As the final smash begins, Steven will let out a devastated scream, transforming into his darkest rampage mode. Within this state, Steven now has two swords and is able to fly around the stage; this also gives him a special moveset: As Rampage Mode Neutral B - X Wave Slash Same as before, but its slash power changes. A level 1 slash will deal normal damage, a level 2 slash will cause major damage, and a level 3 slash will deal massive knockback and damage. Side B - Blackhole Shot Dark Steven uses a more special gun and shoots with it. The bullet can leave a blackhole upon hitting the terrain or an opponent, causing constant damage and trapping anyone who dares to touch it. However, if you shoot another bullet, the first blackhole will disappear. Up B - Arrow Flight Same as before, but it now has Steven pointing his twin swords in the fashion of a spinning arrow while he's flying. Down B - Death Slash Two blades will form in Steven's arms and will be used for grabbing. If the rampage dark form is defeated, you'll not lose a stock. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. 2. 3. Lose. Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Standard Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Perform a swing slash. *Dash Attack - Perform a rushing jab slash. *Side Tilt - Perform a roundhouse kick. *Up Tilt - Perform a uppercut punch *Down Tilt - Punch portal-destroyer into the ground and created two pillar ground. Smashes *Side - Perform a changed swing slash. *Up - Perform a upper dropkick. *Down - Punch portal-destroyer into the ground and created a giant ground. Grabs, Throws *Grab - Grab with one hand and the chest. *Pummel - Perform a Left Jab. *Forward - Shoot the opponent with a Shotgun. *Back - Dash and Perform a reserve dropkick. *Up - Perform a Flip Kick *Down - Throw the opponent into the ground and stab him/her. Aerials *Neutral - Perform a normal dropkick *Forward - Throw Broken Cards *Back - Throw Broken Cards *Up - Shoot fires from Flame Gloves. *Down - Shoot lighting from Thunder Gloves. Other *Ledge Attack - ??? *100% Ledge Attack - ??? *Ground Attack - ??? *Trip Attack - ??? Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes TBA Victory Theme TBA Relic Star Plunk Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gunholders Category:Mother Lovers Category:Father Category:Internet Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Unlockable Character (LwG4) Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:User Characters Category:Spoon Lovers Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Pizza Lover Category:People called Steve Category:Fluttershy Lover Category:Spoon Warrior Category:Funny Characters Category:Starboy Category:No More Anarchy Category:Human Category:Ow the Edge Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Lawl Galaxy DLC Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Shadow North`s favourite